Sweets
by Kachanski
Summary: Ukitake comes to apoligise for the antics of Kyouraku, and gives Soi Fon a rather unconventional gift to show how sorry he is.


**Right. This is a request from Rai-Kata Reese, who asked me to write another Ukitake and Soi Fon story with the prompt 'sweets'. I must admit that these two are not my ideal pair, as much as I love Ukitake I can't really get a handle on Soi Fon, and as a result my writing may suffer, so I'm sorry for that.**

**As always reviews, both positive and negative are welcome, nay, needed :p Especially as I struggle with Soi Fon. Any advice on how to improve her characterisation and what to keep the same will be very helpful.**

* * *

The only sign that Soi Fon was fuming inside was a slight twitch below her left eye. Admittedly he had been drunk, and even Soi Fon had to admit that she was a little on the short side, but calling her a little girl? Patting her on the head? It was uncalled for! Not to mention that Zaraki and his vice captain had gone past that moment, snickering loudly and obviously.

"I really am sorry about last night." Her attention was once again returned to the present. Ukitake was sitting in front of her, smiling apologetically. "He didn't mean it; you know how he gets when he's drunk…"

Now she did, she reflected bitterly. Not that Ukitake had been much help at the time. He had, of course, eventually dragged the drunken Kyouraku away, but after seeing the amused glint in his eye and the half smile playing across his lips she had a feeling that he hadn't intervened as soon as he could have.

Soi Fon took in a deep breath, tightly pulling in her anger. "It's fine." She was pleased that she managed to keep her voice calm and formal, although to her irritation she still couldn't do anything about that twitch.

Ukitake smiled and looked a little relieved. "Well that's good, no harm done." Seeming to remember something he rooted around in the sleeve of his haori, producing a small green package which he held out to her. "As a token of my apologies" He supplied when she didn't take it.

Carefully, not quite sure what to make of the package she accepted and studied it carefully. "What is it?"

"Mints." Again a smile, encouraging this time. "They're quite rare in Soul Society, but I think you'll like them."

Soi Fon stared at the packet blankly. Sweets? He was giving her sweets? Was it some sort of joke? She looked up into worryingly earnest eyes and was forced to conclude that it wasn't. Eventually she did the only thing she could think of under the circumstances. "Thank you for the gift." She mumbled.

Somewhere along the line, she found, her anger had turned to confusion and resignation. She had known that the white haired captain was mildly eccentric, but this to her seemed ridiculous. What sort of person gave out sweets to people they barely know? Well, him obviously, she concluded dryly. All she wanted to do now was to get rid of him; she didn't think she could cope with much more of this sort of thing. "Please excuse me" She said, standing. "But I have business to attend to."

Ukitake stood as well. "Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you." Before he left he turned and smiled kindly at her. "I hope you enjoy them."

When he had gone she once again looked at the packet. She had never had sweets before, she had never seen the point, but now, curiosity got the better of her and she opened the packet, slowly putting one of the white sweets into her mouth. The taste was surprising. It was oddly hot and peppery, but sweet at the same time and left her tongue tingling once it was gone. It wasn't bad, she concluded, popping another one into her mouth as she strode briskly off.

When, a week later, another packet of mints appeared mysteriously on her desk she couldn't find it in herself to be displeased. She just hoped it wouldn't become a regular occurrence.

It did, and she still couldn't be annoyed. They were, after all, pretty tasty.

* * *

**Please review my pitiful effort...else I will send a possessed doll after you! (Gah...been reading too much Ghost Hunt ^^)**


End file.
